A Hanyou's Adventure into the Womanly Unknown!
by MoonlightDragon888
Summary: The two framed hanyous, Hiroshi & Hikari accidently went into the ningenkai and they came across a scene when Kurama's mom fainted on the road. With the SD Force discover a new type of poison, they have to stop it AND save Kurama's mom... before it's too
1. Prologue

Hey people! Sorry I'm late! But I'm just so lazy these days.. here'sa YYH fanfic! It's my first go at this so DON'T FLAME ME, OKAY? Anyway, enjoy! PEACE!**_

* * *

Prologue  
_**One day, an average40 year-oldwoman was strolling down the streets. Her name? Shiori Minamino. She was shopping for groceries when suddenly, it happened. She then collapsed suddenly on the sidewalk. "H-HEY! SOMEBODY, HELP! A WOMAN JUST FAINTED!"

Another man then came running in the scene, apparently very concerned. None of them knew it, but two young mischevious young children were watching the whole thing. "Hey, Hikari! Did ya see that?"

"Yeah. Sure as Hell I did."  
"Looks like we're up!"  
"Huh? What do you--"

Then a young boy named Hiroshi then interuppted, "What do you mean, 'Huh?' I mean as in, we're going to solve this case! We're going to be DETECTIVES like Yusuke in the Reikai!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold your horses & back'em into a stall there, bro! We ain't going to get involved with this! And how do YOU know the Reikai, anyway? Genkai specifically said NOT to say anything about it yet!"

"Hey, since when do I listen to old 500 year-old mountain witches?" Hikari sighed, "I guess you have a good point..."

"Great! Now lets go!"  
"Wait, wait, wait! We don't even know WHAT we're dealing with here! I mean, it's not everyday you get to see a 40-year old looking woman faint suddenly on the road just WAITING to be roadkill!"

"But that's the thing, sis! I found this when we were spying on her!" Hiroshi then picked up a rather sharp, long looking needle. "What's that? It looks like some sewing needle." Hikari said. "Yeah... but I have a feeling it came from Makai..."

* * *

Meanwhile, with our favourute Kitsune, Kurama or AKA, 'Suuichi Minamino,' was being chased by... DUN DUN DUN! _FANGIRLS._ Kurama was trying to get away by running but... as youknow, he isn't much of a rule-breaker in public or anywhere else BUT in this situation, he HAD to run in the halls of Meiyou High.

(A/N;Sorry if Kurama here is OOC! I DON'T OWN HIM, OKAY! SHEESH! KURAMA FANS, DON'T KILL ME!)

Luckily, no teachers noticed but just in case, Kurama then ran into the boys' washroom & used his plants to stay on the ceiling. Hey, no one would even THINK to look there! The fangirls saw where he went. Few gave up, not wanting to be in trouble but the others? Weeeellll... you know the rest.

They busted in, looking for Kurama in vain hopes of finding him. 'So persistent...' Kurama thought as he watched them from above the ceiling. "Hey, Aiko! Do you know where MY Suuichi-chan is?"

"HEY! HE'S MINE, GOT IT! SO LAY OFF! HE EVEN ACCEPTED MY VALENTINE CHOCOLATE LAST YEAR!"

"WHAT! NO HE DIDN'T YOU LITTLE TRAMP! HE EVEN KISSED ME ON THE LIPS!"

"OH YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

Kurama just sighed quietly under his breath in exhasperation, 'As I said before... SO PERSISTENT. I swear, this really is getting a bit old... even for myself such as I...' Suddenly, another thought then penetrated his own.

'Fox, I pity you for putting up with these insolent little creatures such as they... '  
'Well, hello to you too, Hiei.' Kurama said---thought to Hiei, half-sarcastically, 'So, what do you have to tell me? And where are you, anyway?'

'I'm right out the window, fox. Oh, and by the way, Koenma wants to see us.'  
'Oh? What for?'  
'He said it was about two hanyous out the loose here in the Ningenkai... he's sending Yusuke & the baka there, too.'

'Very well, I'll leave to meet with the others shortly... once I get out of here...' Kurama said as he disconnected the mind link. He then quietly snuck out the window with no trouble at all, considering he WAS the most famous thief in the Makai.

* * *

Soon enough, the gangwere all at Koenma's office. "So,pacifier-breath,what do you want this time? It'd better be quick! I'm tired already from last night!" Yusuke groaned angrily.

"Yusuke! You slept about 14 hours last night! HONESTLY! AT THAT TIME, NOT EVEN A HERD OF ELEPHANTS COMBINED WITH A HURRICANE FROM THE TENNESEE COULD'VE WOKEN YOU UP!" Botan yelled.

"HEY! LET'S HAVE OUR HEADS, PEOPLE! THIS IS IMPORTANT!" The toddler yelled, "Two hanyous have somehow ended up in the Ningenkai, causing trouble!"

"Oh? What KIND of trouble? Pranks?" Yusuke asked sarcastically, "YES! REALLY BAD ONES! THEY'RE ATTACKING ANYONE ON THE STREET WITH NEEDLES THAT HAVE POISON ESPECIALLY FROM MAKAI CONTAINED IN THEM!" Koenma yelled louder than before.

"And there's something else, too!" Botan said, "Recently, a 40-year old woman was found, fainted on the sidewalk right outside a grocery store! We have yet to find out about her but she is currently in the hospital as we speak."

"And where's Hiei? He should be here by--" Kuwabara didn't get to finish as a black blur zipped into the room & hit Kuwabara on the head with a fist. "OW! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SHRIMP?" Kuwabara yelled.

"I was here all along, you baka. That tap was a reminder." Hiei said, rather annoyed. "Ahem." Kownma then cleared his throat to speak, "Now then, go to the Ningenkkai & find those children! Once you do--"

"Bring'em here for questioning, yadda, yadda, yadda. We GET it already, pacifier breath. We're GOING already." Yusuke interuppted & left as he always did. "HEY!" Koenma yelled, "YOU GET BACK HERE! I'M NOT FINISHED YET, YUSUKE!"

"Sorry, not! Gotta go, things to do, butt to kick. I'm getting to it already! Sheesh, just sit back & don't be a tightwad!"

"I have to get going as well. I have to get home before mymother worries. Farewell!" Kurama said as he walked out the door. Eventually, everyone else said their good-byes & left the building.

* * *

So, what do you think og the intro? I know, rather short but, I'm a bit tired now. I'll see if I can continue tomorrow, okay? See ya! Remember, Read & Review! CIAO!


	2. Hikari & Hiroshi's Story of 300 Years

ACK! SORRY ABOUT THAT! I FORGOT TO MENTION!

Hikari-13  
Hiroshi-9

"Blah"-Saying  
_Blah-_Thoughts  
(A/N)-Announcer/Narrator's comments**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1  
**With the hanyou siblings, they were exploring the town pondering about the strange/bizarre needle they managed to acquire from the scene. _Wonder what this means? _They both thought. "So Hikari," Hiroshi said, "Where do you suggest we start?"

"How am I supposed to know? All we have is this needle-looking object we found near thatningen woman." Hikari replied, "Besides, it doesn't involve US. So why should WE get involved?" 

"SIS! LISTEN TO YOURSELF! YOU'RE SUCH A SUCKER FOR THE EASY WAY OUT, AREN'T YA! BESIDES, THIS IS AN INNOCENT LIFE WE'RE TALKING ABOUT, EINSTEIN! WE COULD CLEAR OUR NAME FROM THE REIKAI!"

"...I suppose... but will that prove that we're innocent? After all, we know that the yarou, ZAKU..." They both shuddered angrily &resisted the urge to growl, "HE was the one who blamed us in the first place! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO THE HOTTEST PITS OF HELL!"

_**Flashback  
**"So, sis! Wanna go & race Youko-nii-chan to the temple? We can get the treasure before him!" A 5 year-old Hiroshi grinned, "Sure! Besides, he still owes me for that last lizard/rat/snake combo with potato fries... HE ATE IT! MY FRIKKIN' FAVOURITE LUNCH! AT BARGAIN PRICE, TOO!" 10 year-old Hikari growled, peeved._

_"Ummm..." Hiroshi sweatdropped, "Lie down sis, before you kill yourself in your insanity..."_

_"WHO SAID I WAS INSANE?"  
"I DID, BAKA!"  
"Now, now... let's gather our bearings, now shall we?"  
"Huh?"_

_The siblings looked back & saw a certain silver-haired kitsune. "YOUKO-NII-CHAN!" They cried, "Oh and by the way," Youko said, "Huh?Hontougae nani?" Hikari asked, "Weeelll... just promise you won't kil me... and Kuronue for that matter..."_

_"What?"  
"Just a bit of advice from a thief such as myself but... you really SHOULDbe more aware of your targetted area for robbery." Youko said wisely, "What's that supposed to---WAIT A SEC!" Hiroshi said._

_"You mean... YOU STOLE_ OUR_MOONLIGHT JADE DRAGON!" They both yelled, "Weeellll... I'd rather not be blunt but... yeah." No sooner did Youko say that, he found himself being chased by the dragon-hanyou siblings._

_"YOU FRIKKIN' CHEAP PRETTY BOY OF A TIGHT-WAD!" They both yelled, practically screamed, "YOU GET BACK HERE!"_

_"Well, well, well... isn't this a surprise..."  
"Huh?"_

_Hikari & Hiroshi turned to find an another kitsune youkai... except his fur was beige, his outfit was very similar to Youko's but blue & had various numbers of katanas on his back. His ears stuck out of his head just like Youko's & had red eyes._

"Well, I really ought to thank you for your efforts of finding this sacred temple for me... I was looking for theMoonlight Jade Dragon for a long time... 150 years to be exact...but oh, what's this? You don't seem to have it with you..." 

_"Grrr... of COURSE WE DON'T, BAKA-YAROU! WHY THE HELL DO YOU WANT THE ARTIFACT FOR, ANYWAY?" Hiroshi demanded. "Hmmm... I'm afraid I just don't have the volition to do so..." The evil-looking kitsune smirked, _DAMN HIM! HE'S TOYING WITH US! _The siblings thought simultaneously._

_"Leave these siblings alone." Youko then came out of the brush of the forest with a emotionless demeanor, "Oh? The great Youko Kurama, ever so noblelly protecting HANYOU children? _DRAGON_hanyou children to exact?" The other kitsune asked playfully evil._

_Youko didn't say anything for a few seconds."What is your name?" He asked, drawing out his rose whip, "My name? Hmmmmm... I SUPPOSE I could spare you my name... my name is Zaku... and I don't need to know who YOU are... Youko Kurama."_

_They prepared to attack when-_

**End Flashback  
**"Sis? SIS!"  
"Uh? Nani o?"  
"Geesh sis, are you spacing out on me again? C'mon! The hospital is down the road! The last one there isa rotten dragon egg!"

"HEY! WAIT UP!"

* * *

"Here we are."  
"Well, shall we go in?"  
"Be my guest." 

They then went to the counter where a nurse was typing out important files. "Excuse me, lady?" Hiroshi asked, making sure to conceal their dragon horns/ears on their heads with a spell, "Do you know where..."

Hikari then whispered, "Mrs Minamino,"  
"Uh, Mrs Minamino is?"  
"Of course, sweetie! Down in room 505!" The nurse said, really, really, REALLY bubbly, _Geesh,_ _what do they feed this lady, rocket fuel? _The siblings thought together sweatdropping, _Oh well, as long as we found our client... _

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hikari asked, knocking on the according door, "May I come in?"  
"Who is it?"  
"Umm... we're friends of Kur-uh, Suuichi, your son. May we come in?" Hiroshi asked, "Of course!" They then entered the door. The room was entirely white. Hikari shivered, _I never DID favor the hospital beds.. let along ROOMS of a hospital room..._

"Yo sis, you okay?" Hiroshi asked, "D-does look o-okay t-to you!"Hikari demanded pissed, "HOW COULD I POSSIBLY FORGET MY HOSPI-DOCTOR PHOBIA!"

"Ummm... come again?" Hiroshi asked, completely lost. "Umm... you don't have to be here..." The woman said, "U-um, it's n-nothing. W-we've come to a-ask you some q-questions." Hikari said, still scared shitless of the room.

"What questions? Have I done something wrong?" The woman asked. "First, may we know your name?" Hiroshi asked, "My name is Shiori. What are your names, young ones?" Hiroshi & hikari introduced themselves.

"By the way, did you feel anything beofre you fainted?" Hiroshi asked curiously, "Well, I felt a very sharp pain in the right side of my neck." Shiori explained, "Hmmm... I see... what else did you feel?" Hiroshi asked, "Ah, playing detective now, are we?" Shiroi asked, playfully.

"Hmm.. let's see..that's pretty much it before I fell to the ground & passed out due to the pain."  
"Ahhh... I see..." Hiroshi murmured, "Y-yo, what am I? R-rat bait, h-here?" Hikari asked, obviously feeling VERY rejected.

"Hai," Hiroshi answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Umm... by the way, how do you feel?" He asked, "I mean like, well---"

"It's alright," Shiori said smiling, "Can you please bring Suuichi here?"  
"Uh? Umm... okay... I'll go find--"  
"Ahem?"  
"Ummm... I mean, WE'LL go get him! Yeah! Ehh.. hehe..." Hiroshi laughed sheepishly while Shiori & Hikari just sweatdropped. _Baka, _Hikari thought.

* * *

Eeeeehhhh... sorry if this chapter is boring... I'm a bit rusty... --  
Anyway, remember! R & R! 


End file.
